Terminal 2 (Halo 3)
La '''Terminal 2 de Halo 3 '''es una de las Terminales Forerunners que aparecen en el nivel El Arca del mismo juego. Ubicación Puedes fácilmente acceder a esta terminal iniciando en el punto de reunión Alfa. En el cuarto donde tienes que activar el puente de energía para que las fuerzas de la UNSC puedan pasar, detrás de la consola, a unos metros podrás acceder a ella habiéndo activado dicha consola. Transcripción en dificultad Fácil, Normal o Heroica Páginas fugaces Página 1 Re: Tácticas navales del enemigo. Cuando entra en combate, el enemigo envía a todas las naves no supralumínicas sin un patrón claro o estrategia, más allá de llegar al contacto físico. De manera contraria, todas las naves spuralumínicas parten en trayectorias que también parecen aleatorias. Entiendo el objetivo de esta misión, pero el tiempo, nuestro recurso más escaso, se desperdicia cada vez que hacen una exploración en todo un sistema en busca de supervivientes. Ha pasado el momento de salvar vidas. Debemos aceptarlo, si queremos tener alguna esperanza de ganar la guerra. Página 2 Re: Tácticas terrestres del enemigo. Todas las pruebas sugieren que la doctrina de combate del enemigo se basa en el uso de fuerzas arrolladoras. Y yo me niego por completo a desplegar personal donde el enemigo tiene fuerzas que se cuantificab por miles de millones. Ahora que cada vez es más probable que no tardáramos en ser los últimos especímenes vivos de nuestra especie, todo el personal quedará confinado en estasis hasta nueva orden. Incluso si todos nos equipásemos con 12 CS[?] tendríamos pocas opciones de supervivencia y mucho menos de soñar con la victoria. Página 3 Re: Estructura de mando del enemigo. Hemos interceptado varias transmisiones de inteligencias colmena cuya proximidad a los mundos centrales hacen que sean objetivos clave. En estos momentos estamos desemblando estas transmisiones. Cuando tengamos más conclusions las reenviaré en su totalidad. Baste decir que sus contenidos, los patrones que sugieren, son muy inquietantes. Página 4 Recomendaciones: mi opinión es que cualquier sistema en el que haya pruebas de que el enemigo ha establecido una presencia física está perdido y debe ser arrasado. Esta flota tiene la capacidad de forzar colapsos estelares prematuros y recomiendo que ése debería ser el procedimiento estándar a seguir en todos los sistemas comprometidos. Si pretendemos ganar esta guerra, no podemos lucharla con medidas parciales. Páginas estáticas Página 1 // FRAGMENT 2/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM B: Estoy a punto de completar la tarea. Los pocos procesos de clasificación y archivo son todo lo completos que podría esperar. Si esperamos más, tentamos a la catástrofe. La cosa ya ha destruido todas las colonias en mi lado de la línea. Activa la Matriz, por favor. Página 2 D: No. La activación es asesinato. Un genocidio como nunca antes visto galaxy. ¡Hemos jurado proteger la vida, no destruirla! Es el Manto que se nos dio para que lo portáramos. Página 3 B: El Manto. ¿Aún te aferras a ese tale después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Después de que esa cosa haya consumido millones de mundos? ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡La creencia en el Manto nos ha condenado! Ha debilitado nuestros protectorates, ha generado dependencia y conformismo. ¡Nuestra Guardianship ha arrebatado cualquier capacidad de autodefensa a aquellos a quienes deberíamos haber protegido! ¿Fuimos tan nobles Guardians cuando trazamos nuestra línea y abandonamos a miles de millones al parásito? Es hora de aceptarlo: ésta vez, el Manto ha fracasado... Página 4 D: ¡El Manto no ha fallado! Ya he arrasado montones de mundos, he esterilizado sistemas, ¡he rechazado y disintegrated al parásito! Estamos aprendiendo de sus trucos y estrategias. ¡Podemos detener a esa cosa! ¡Y podemos seguir Sus pasos! En este universo no hay fuerzas imparables. No hay objetos inamovibles. Todo cede si empujas con la fuerza suficiente. B: ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Didacta? Hemos sido irresistibles e inamovibles durante demasiado tiempo. Puede que nos haya llegado el momento de dar.//FIN DEL FRAGMENTO Página 5 L: And what about us, Didact? We've been irresistible and inmovable for too long. Maybe it's our turn to give. //FRAGMENT ENDS Transcripción en dificultad Legendaria Las páginas fugaces se mantienen Páginas estáticas Página 1 MB.05-032.> Debo pedirte que perdones mi ambigüedad sobre el tema, pero es un lamentable {~} Creo que tu falta de preocupación por la situación es asombrosa. Quizá podrías explicarte. LF.Xx.3273.> {~} están aquí para comunicarnews. Para que todos los seres vivientes de esta galaxia sepan {~} que no están solos en el {~} ¿Qué hay en ese mensaje que pueda verse como preocupante? Página 2 MB.05-032.> Creo que nunca llegaré a comprender del todo a mis creadores. ¿Pero cómo es que {~} de quien hablas sea uno de {~} rechazados con tanta violencia? Soy incapaz de asimilar las acciones de las que he sido testigo {~} malentendidos? LF.Xx.3273.> Se ha dicho {~} secreto de la paz no puede {~} ser impuesto. Ese {~} significado de paz, así que tienen que {~} Cuando todos los seres vivientes miren a través de {~} y el trueno y el oleaje, cuando cada gota de lluvia caiga sobre {~} conocer la paz. Página 3 MB.05-032.> ¿Has sido capaz de abrir line of communication con el enemigo? ¿Cómo es que has podido superar {~} donde otros habían fallado? Con este discovery podríamos poner fin a este conflicto sin sentido. Cuando confirme tus datos comunicaré la información a los que están dentro de la esfera Maginot. Página 4 LF.Xx.3273.> Parece que {~} quiere disculparse. Nunca fue {~} intención dar mala imagen. {~} ha estado communication con tus creadores desde {~} se encontraron, pero {~} el mensaje haon deaf ears. {~} no soy el destinatario del mensaje, {~} soy el origen del mensaje. MB.05-032.> He viajado durante mucho tiempo para encontrarme contigo. Había imaginado que nuestro introduction sería en cierto modo más violento. Página 5 LF.Xx.3273.> Es una elección que deberás tomar; {~} ser como tus creadores se ocupan de las cosas. Y ya que estamos hablando de elecciones {~} podríamos hablar de labarrier a la que te has referido antes? ¿Puede que sea una manera de cumplir tu misión si violencia? ¿Por qué poner en peligro tus naves cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo? MB.05-032.> En cualquier circunstancias, no hay duda de que tengo la preparación necesaria, ¿no? Pero tienes razón, una solución pacífica a este dilema sería lo mejor. Categoría:Halo 3 Categoría:Terminales Categoría:Forerunner